A Reincarnated Mate
by Mythgirl411
Summary: What if Elena had an older sister who was a reincarnated being? This girl is mate to all four Mikaelson brothers and has been reincarnated a few times. Let's see what happens when they meet.


**Hi low everyone. So in this Finn is not going to be self loathing but a good big brother. Elena's older sister is a very powerful witch and mate to all four Original brothers. Anastasia Kia also is a reincarnated being, not a doppelganger, and has beyond strong powers. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Anastasia pov_  
I was in my apartment in Portland, Oregon packing. I had been away from my hometown for a long time in order to go to college to get my master's and to just get away. I needed away from all the drama of Mystic Falls. But that was ending. I had to go back and deal with the never ending drama created by my younger sister. Luke spoke from his place on the counter.  
"You don't have to go you know." I gave him a sharp look.  
"Just a suggestion." I rolled my eyes.  
"As much as I would love not going back ever Elena tends to cause issues so lucky me has to deal with it." Liv spoke.  
"What did she even do this time?" I groaned and sighed.  
"Stupid girl decided to piss of the Originals. Something I have no sympathy for. But she put Jeremy in danger so I'm gonna try to fix it." Luke smirked.  
"Ah. Looks like you'll be saying your mates after all." I threw a pillow at him.  
"Shut up Lucas Parker." He smirked at my irritation.  
"Come on. You should tell them the truth anyway. You won't now nor ever help the scooby gang." I lodged a shoe at him this time. Liv spoke.  
"Luke is right. We both know you going back to Mystic Falls has nothing to do with sisterly duty."  
"Remind me how Jo puts up with the two of you?" Just then Jo spoke.  
"I don't. Not easily." I snorted then sighed and looked away. I put a hand to the necklace that always stayed with me every time I was reborn.

The truth was I wasn't human. I never had been. I was a extremely powerful guardian, not witch, who was continuously reborn. But this time had been different. I had been reborn with my old memories. My original memories of who I had first been. The one person who could temper the Original brothers, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol. I was their mate and would remain. But over time I had died and been reborn. And every time I died the brothers blamed themselves and fought worse then anything.

I felt a hand on my arm and I looked back to see Liv watching me. I sighed and looked away.  
"Ana. It will be fine."  
"Thanks. It's just hard."  
"Well of course. But I know you can handle it. I have faith in you."  
"Thanks." Luke spoke.  
"Besides. We'll be right there with you."  
"That isn't very reassuring." I teased. Luke stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to pack. This was going to be interesting.

 **A week later**  
A week had passed since I had come back home and things were hectic. I had been hiding from my mates, who were all awake by the way, and trying to avoid my sister at the same time.

Tonight there was a ball at my mates' place and as much as I would have loved not to go Damon and Stefan, who I had both grown close with, had insisted. Besides they knew what I was since I had told them and they didn't want me hiding anymore. Liv and Luke said something similar so I was going.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had a long strapless blue sparkly dress on. It was very shiny and fit me perfectly. Liv had put my hair in a partial braid while the rest of it was down. I looked perfect if it wasn't for the fact that I was beyond nervous.  
"You'll do fine Ana."  
"Easy for you to say Liv. You aren't the one seeing your mates after so long." I sighed and looked at myself again.  
"Okay. I'm ready." She smiled. I looked at what Liv was wearing, She had a long purple dress that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. It was also ruffled at the bottom. Her hair was in a braided ponytail.

We went down and took off with Luke with us.

When we arrived I paused outside. This was real. I was really doing this. Liv squeezed my hand and smiled.  
"We're right here. You can do it." I nodded my thanks at her and went inside. It was a gorgeous house and decorated beautifully. I saw Carol Lockwood who was now the mayor. I smiled and went over.  
"Carol." She smiled when she saw me.  
"Anna. How good to see you. I heard you were back."  
"Yes. I decided to come back now." She smiled and hugged me.  
"Well it is good to have you back. And who are these two people with you?" I laughed.  
"Olivia and Lucas Parker meet Mayor Lockwood. Carol these are two friends from college."  
"Ah. It is nice to meet you two."  
"You as well Mayor. This is a wonderful town." Liv said. Carol and I caught up and were talking when I felt a gaze on me. I looked up to see Elijah watching me. He looked shocked when we met eyes. I smiled and turned to Carol.  
"I'll be back later. It was nice to see you again." She smiled and nodded. I walked a little bit away and went out to the balcony.

I leaned against the railing and just felt the cold and fresh air hitting me. Just then I sensed something. I smiled and spoke.  
"It's not very polite to sneak up on a young lady you know Elijah." He spoke.  
"You know." I turned and smiled.  
"I was reborn with all my memories this time." He sped over and brushed my cheek with his fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I heard his breath hitch.  
"You're finally here." I opened my eyes and saw the relief but also grief in his eyes.  
"I am here my love. And I don't ever want to leave again." He looked worried.  
"Astin. You know..."  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence Elijah Mikaelson. Hasn't history proven to you that what you are thinking is a bad idea?" He frowned but sighed.  
"I just want you safe." I rolled my eyes.  
"I am safest with you and don't argue. You know I am right. I'm always safe with you four." Elijah smiled. I smiled back then frowned.  
"I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful." Elijah chuckled and kissed my forehead.  
"Don't apologize. It is not your fault." I smiled then closed my eyes suddenly feeling pain.  
"Astin?" I swayed a little bit and fell back. Elijah caught me immediately.  
"Ana!" I opened my eyes weakly to see Elijah's worried expression.  
"Lijah. Something is wrong." He picked me up bridal style and sped away.

Elijah took me to a room that I could tell was his. He lay me down on his bed and brushed my hair from my cheek. Just then the door burst open. I saw Finn standing there shocked.  
"Ana?!" I smiled and weakly held a hand to him. He sped over and took my smaller hand in his own.  
"You're actually here." I nodded my head weakly. Elijah was frowning.  
"What is going on?" Finn asked glaring at Elijah. I hit his arm and gave Finn a look he knew all too well. His expression softened and he kissed my head.  
"I'm sorry my love."  
"Don't you dare Finn. You know Elijah would never hurt me. Now try that again and speak calmly this time. You are brothers so act like it." Elijah chuckled at my behavior while Finn smiled.  
"Sorry Ana. I just got anxious." I humphed but smiled. Elijah spoke.  
"She was fine then suddenly fainted back in pain. I do not know what happened." Suddenly I felt it again. I closed my eyes and coughed violently. Finn and Elijah both were growing anxious. Elijah spoke.  
"Why don't you get some rest Anastasia? Then we can talk when you wake up." I smiled and squeezed his hand weakly.  
"Find Luke and Liv. They can help figure out what is wrong. And please don't let Nik or Kol harm them in anyway." Finn chuckled and Lijah smiled. Lijah kissed me softly and quickly.  
"Rest. We'll find them for you." I smiled and nodded. Finn gave me a gentle kiss and then stood up. Both men left quickly.

After I changed into a nightgown I fell sound asleep trying to forget about the pain.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
